1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable installation aiding device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle cable installation aiding device which is used to install cable members such as wiring cords, brake cables, gearshift cables, hydraulic tubes and the like in the steerer tube of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
Typically, bicycles include many cable operated components. Thus, various cables are installed along the frame. For example, cable members such as brake cables, gearshift cables, hydraulic tubes used for the brakes, and the like are installed along the frame, including the steerer tube and frame body. Recently, electrically controlled bicycles have also been developed in which an electrically operated gearshift and electromotive assist are performed. In such bicycles, electrical cords are also installed along the frame as cable members. When such numerous cable members are installed along the frame of the bicycle, many cable members are exposed to the outside of the bicycle, so that there is a danger of deterioration in the external appearance of the bicycle. Furthermore, there is a danger that these exposed cable members will contact external objects, thus resulting in damage or wire breakage. Accordingly, a technique is known in which cable members that connect the handlebars with the brakes or gearshift device are threaded through the steerer tube of the front fork from the handlebars, so that the exposure of the cable members can be reduced (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-53363).
In the abovementioned prior art, a cable member such as a hydraulic tube used for the front and rear brakes, a wiring cord, or the like is inserted into an interior part partitioned by a partition wall part disposed in the handlebars. This cable member is then threaded through the steerer tube via the handlebar stem, and is led out to the outside from the lower end of the steerer tube. This cable member is then introduced into the interior of the frame body via a through-hole formed in the frame body. Furthermore, a cable member (hydraulic tube) used for the front brake device is extended toward the front brake device from the lower end of the steerer tube.
In the abovementioned prior art, a cable member is led out from the lower end of the steerer tube and is then introduced into the interior of the frame body during installation of cable members running from the steerer tube toward the frame body and other parts on the outer circumferential side of the steerer tube. Accordingly, the exposed portions are reduced. However, the cable member is exposed between the lower end of the steerer tube and the frame body.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cable installation aiding device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.